


Milkovich's don't cry.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Terry, Asshole Terry Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian sees Mickey cry for the first time and their relationship reaches a new level.





	Milkovich's don't cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions Terry being abusive to Mandy. (Not many details... just a warning.)

Ian and Mickey were still trying to figure out how to get into the groove of being a real couple. They struggled, or I should say Mickey struggled with being open but Ian still loved him nonetheless. 

Ian was walking around the Gallagher household, pacing back and forth, wondering why Mickey wouldn’t answer his calls. It wasn’t extremely unlike Mickey to dodge Ians calls but it was strange when it had been hours and he hadn’t heard from him.

It was Lip that noticed how Ian was acting first, as he walked down the stairs of the house he saw his brothers red hair flickering back in forth through the living room.  
“Hey Ian, you good?” Lip looked over at his brother concerned.  
“mmmm” Ian slightly mumbled knowing Lip obviously didn’t want to hear him whine about Mickey.

Lip didn’t give up though, “you can tell me what’s wrong. You’re freaking me out man.”   
Lip motioned for Ian to follow him out onto the porch, cigarette already in hand.   
Ian nodded and followed Lip onto the porch, “It’s Mickey, he’s… he’s being weird.”   
Ian swallowed dryly feeling awkward at the fact that he was actually bothered by not getting a text back.   
“When’s he not being weird?” Lip laughed off before realizing Ian was really lost in thought. Reaching his hand out he patted Ian on the shoulder “if you’re really worried just head over there, it’s a five minute walk.” 

Ian looked at Lip confused at the fact that he was actually encouraging him to pursue Mickey.  
“You don’t think that’s too impulsive?”  
Lip just shrugged while handing Ian a drag of his cigarette “no, not really.”   
Ian nodded before handing Lip the cigarette and walking inside, only to grab a coat before heading toward Mickeys house. 

When Ian walked up to the Milkovich house, he noticed the door was wide open which was slightly unusual and he began to feel a heavy weight on his chest.   
Ian wasn’t entirely sure what to do about this situation but if Mickey was hurt, he had to help him so he decided to walk inside.

That’s when Ian noticed that the house was completely trashed, and not in the usual way. It looked as if someone had fought all throughout the house, and Ian wanted to throw up, he was afraid of the shape he’d find Mickey in. 

Ian made his way toward the bedroom only to see Iggy sitting on the bed, blood dripping throughout his body.  
Iggy turned swiftly around, gun ready when he spotted Ian.  
Ian threw his hands up quickly to signal to Iggy it was him.   
Iggy obviously out of breath and panting said, “Bathroom” as he pointed with the gun. 

Ian was about to knock on the bathroom door when he heard slight sobs coming from the other side of the door, they were quite but loud enough for Ian to realize it was coming from Mickey. 

Ian decided he’d knock slightly so Mickey had time to gather himself, hearing only the sound of snot being sniffed up he knew Mickey was going to try and hide what was going on.   
“It’s me” Ian whispered before the bathroom door flung open.   
Mickey was standing there, eye swelled shut, blood dripping from several parts of him when Ian felt physically sick.  
“Mick” Ian looked him up and down concerned, only to step inside the small bathroom and close the door behind him.   
Ians eyes shot open wider, “Where is Mandy?”  
“Aunts” Mickey tried to get out without crying but was unsuccessful.

Ian had never seen Mickey cry before so he wasn’t sure what he should do but he reached his arms out and pulled Mickey to his chest, allowing Mickey to cry a little before explaining what was going on.  
“He was trying to…” Mickey couldn’t say it but Ian understood what was happening, it was the same thing that had happened before, Terry Milkovich was a drunk asshole who was way too touchy and Iggy and Mickey were two brothers that were overprotective of their sister. 

Mickey was embarrassed after realizing he just cried in the arms of another person, he slightly pushed Ian away.  
Ian understood and just stood in front of Mickey, looking at the cuts and dry blood that was all over his body.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up” Ian suggested and Mickey shot a look at the closed door before he nodded and slowly tried to undress himself before looking to Ian for help.

Ian helped Mickey undress and get into the shower before he undressed himself, helping Mickey wash all the blood off of his body.   
“You three can stay at my house tonight, we can go get Mandy” Ian said calmly as he washed Mickeys collarbone, looking into his eyes.  
Mickey looked at Ian, unaware of the reason why Ian cared so much before he nodded and finally responded “won’t they ask?”  
“Ask what?” Ian looked to Mickey confused, knowing that basically everyone was aware of what was going on between them.  
Mickey shook his head “not that, won’t they ask why all of us are there?”  
“No, they’ll know better” Ian smiled as Mickey slightly smiled back, still aching from everything that went on around him. 

“I love you Mick, you know that right?” Ian looked onto Mickey with loving eyes.   
Mickey nodded, only smiling, knowing that would be enough.


End file.
